


You're My Little Sister

by CosmicCove



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: (ep 5), Fluff, Gen, I had some thoughts on Xerxes being Moxie worst fear, and then I wrote this., that's the only real tag I think works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: "I should have told you that when it happened, but I guess I'll say it now.  I was so proud of you.  I was proud to be your brother."
Relationships: Xerxes Roughhouse & Moxie Roughhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You're My Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much motivation to write recently, but I found this most finished in a google doc, and decided to give it a proper ending and post it. I think at one point I wanted to write a multi-chapter? But there's no way I can do that now, haha.

“Shoes, jersey, cap…” Moxie listed off, double checking her suitcase, “Mitt, baseballs…” She checked beside her bag. “Lucky bat, extra bat, bat just in case Thalia forgets hers again....” 

“You all set, then?” asked a voice behind her. 

Moxie double checked one more time. “Yeah, that’s everything.” She zipped up the suitcase and swung it off her bed beside her. Then she scooped up all three of her bats. She turned to Xerxes. 

Xerxes eyed the bats in her arms. “You need some help carrying all that?” 

“No, I got it!” 

“Alright, then get in the car, and do not accidentally smack any of those bats into it, you hear me?” 

She didn’t. She wouldn’t dream of it. To be completely honest, Xerxes scared her. She would never do anything to make him angry. Just the idea alone fridgened her. 

She waited in the car a few minutes for him. She didn’t complain when he finally got into the car. The first hour of driving was nice. There was silence between Moxie and Xerxes, as she stared out the window absentmindedly bobbing her head to whatever song was on the radio, and he murmured the lyrics under his breath. Xerxes spent most of his time giving every other car on the road a death stare. The loudest it ever got was when Xerxes saw another driver doing something illegal and dumb while driving near him, because Xerxes would yell cusses and insults at them. 

Then, he asked, “A little quiet today, aren’t we? Hm?” 

Moxie shrugged, “You don’t usually take me to games.” 

“Am I not allowed to chaperone my little sister every once in a while?” 

“I mean, you don't usually take me to small games. This is a big game. It’s out of town. My team has to spend the night at a hotel and everything this time!” Moxie explained, “Mom has taken me to games, Dad has taken me to games, Dixon and Roxanne have taken me to games, hell, even Giovanni has driven me to a few games! But never you. I guess I just don’t get that.” 

Xerxes sighed. “I guess that’s fair. If you really want to know, it’s because of that stupid game show.” 

“Executive Grin Contest?” Moxie asked, “Why? What happened?” 

“When you were fighting Yoomtah, she used wild magic that conjured up your worst fear on you,” Xerxes reminded her, “And then I appeared.” 

“Oh.” There was an awkward pause. “I’m sorry.” 

Xerxes shook his head. “I don’t want you to be sorry. I just don’t understand. I don’t know what it was, but I did something to make me your greatest fear, and I want to undo that.” 

“You do?” Moxie wondered, “But don’t you hate me or something because I messed with your car that one time?” 

Xerxes winced at the words. “Moxie, you’re my sister. Sure, I love my car a lot, and Naven is lucky that he fully compensated me by repairing it because it would be a dark day in hell for him if it had been destroyed for good.” 

“I’m surprised he managed to even scavenge some of the original parts, let alone repair it, after it exploded like that!” 

“Yes, well, anyways, sure, I love my car more than most everything else in my life, but you’re my little sister! No matter what this car does for me, it will never compare to that. You know, I was there when you said your first word. I was there when you took your first step.” 

“And you were there when I had my epiphany too. I remember that,” Moxie recalled. 

Xerxes laughed. “One of my proudest moments. I should have told you that when it happened, but I guess I’ll say it now. I was so proud of you. I was proud to be your brother.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really,” Xerxes smiled, a rare occurrence. 

Moxie sat in silence, almost embarrassed she’d ever thought to fear him, but even now, he was still scary. “I guess I never thought about it that way,” she shrugged. 

“What? That I’d love my little sister?” 

“Nah, I knew you loved me at least a little. I just never realized that you’d been there through everything,” Moxie explained, “That you remember things about me that I don’t. I don’t remember taking my first step or saying my first word, but you do.” 

Xerxes nodded fondly. “I remember all of your guys’ first words. I would remember all of your first steps, but somebody decided to have his without me. Not naming names,” Xerxes grumbled, before loudly muttering, “Dixon.” 

Moxie burst out laughing. She wasn’t sure she’d ever heard her older brother make anything remotely close to a joke, but he was good at throwing shade in hilarious ways that had to count for something. In that moment, Moxie wasn't afraid of him even slightly. She was just joking around with her older brother. It was nice. “You know what? I’m glad you’re taking me to my game. It’s entertaining to hear these stories. And…” 

“And?” 

“And it’s nice to know you care,” Moxie admitted, flushing a bit. It wasn’t like her tough girl persona to say that she wanted validation from her siblings, but she did. 

If Xerxes weren’t driving he would give Moxie a right hug. “I always care, Mox,” he told her, his voice surprisingly gentle, “I always have and always will.”


End file.
